wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Add/en
This page explains how to add pages to this wiki. You should read this page first, and only turn to administrators or other users if you still do not understand how to add pages. How our wiki works When you are browsing on our wiki, like now, pages will be displayed in your user language, which you selected in . If you are reading this page, it usually means your language is either English or one of the languages we don't have covered yet. If you encounter a page in English on this wiki, it means that it has not yet been translated to your language. It is also possible you ended up directly on the subpage of a page on our wiki, e.g. Add/en, in which case it will always be displayed in only one language. These subpages are in fact the ones you get to see when browsing through our pages. The base page contains a template that adds flags at the top, and a piece of code the pulls the subpage you need to read. Because of this, all the text of the page will be located in subpages. These subpages need to be created and edited, before you can see them in your own language. This page explains you how to do that: read it carefully, and if you still have questions after that, ask one of the administrators. Note: this system is used for namespace:0. Categories, blogs and MediaWiki-messages work differently; see at the bottom of this page. Steps to add a page # Create the page at the proper location (usually subpage) # Translate the English page into your language on the newly created page # Ask an admin to create the MediaWiki page for it # Add your language's flag to the page Step 1: Create The first step is to create the page in your own language. You can do this by adding your language's code (for instance fr or de) and append it in lowercase to the end of the page's URL. For instance: to translate Babel from English to Polish, you need to go to Babel/pl. To create this page, you can click Create (button at the top of the page). Once you are in the editor, you can copy the content of (pagename)/en into your new page, to make sure that you are using the same coding and format. Step 2: Translate Now that you have the correct page, you can start translating the content. If you have copy-pasted the English version, you just replace any English text (with the exception of pagenames) by the text of the desired language. If you stop halfway the page because you ran out of time or don't want to translate anymore, that's no problem. Just keep the missing part in English, so that it can be translated later, and so that users don't have to switch their language to read the entire page. Step 3: Ask for MW When you have published the page (regardless of whether it is finished or not), you will need an administrator. The admin will need to add your page to MediaWiki in order for it to be shown. Just link the page that you have created on an admin's Message Wall and ask them to add it. Usually, the admin will respond within a day or two (48h). Step 4: Flags While waiting for a reply from the admin, you may want to add a flag to easily switch to your language. Using , edit the base page and add your language. For example, if you wish to add French and Galician to it, you would write: For a full documentation, please visit the template. If your language is not on the list, please also contact an admin. Exceptions * For categories, we use . * Blog posts: User blog:Yatalu/Some title should be translated on User:Yatalu/Blog:Some title/xx. Both admins and the blog's author can add translations to their blog. * Translations for MediaWiki-messages (for instance MediaWiki:I18n-wiki-navigation) should be posted on the page MW messages. Questions Do you have any questions? Don't understand how it works? You can always ask for a more detailled explanation on our English users here or the admins. Category:EN-English en